The Perfect Day
by coolgamer
Summary: Roxas and Xion meet at the clock tower as usual. Though this time Roxas has something else planned.


**HI! I hope you'll all like this one-shot (it's my first non-yaoi Kingdom hearts fanfic). **

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to my boyfriend, Alex, as today is our 1 month anniversary. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**

**~RoxasxXion~**

Xion looked off into the distance as she waited for Roxas to arrive. She looked up as she heard footsteps approach. She smiled as the familiar blonde appeared around the corner.

"Hi." Xion said with a smile as Roxas walked to his usual spot.

"Hey. Sorry did you wait long?" Roxas asked as he smiled.

"Not at all." Xion laughed.

Xion pulled out to sea salt ice cream popsicles and handed one to Roxas. He took it and smiled thanks. She turned back to watch the horizon. Roxas followed her gaze as he ate his ice cream. Xion took several bites of her ice cream but kept staring off into the distance.

Roxas watched as Xion jerked slightly when she looked down at her ice cream. He followed her gaze and saw the ice cream had fallen off. He laughed as she looked at him. She gave him a small sad look that he smiled at. Roxas held out his ice cream to her.

"Here have some of mine." Roxas said.

"But…" Xion started.

"No buts. We won't leave till you take it." Roxas argued kiddingly.

Xion laughed and took the ice cream. She took a few bites then held it back up to Roxas. He bent down and took a few bites himself. Xion laughed and continued on until the ice cream was gone. Once the ice cream was finished Roxas stood up. Xion looked at him confused as he held a hand out to her. She took it and allowed him to pull her up and out of the tower.

He stopped once they reached the train station entrance. He turned to her and smiled.

"Let's go do something." Roxas said.

"We were just doing something." Xion said confused.

"I mean something new. Just the two of us." Roxas laughed.

"The two of us?" Xion asked with a slight blush.

"Yeah like a date." Roxas stated.

Xion intertwined her hand with Roxas' as she led him to the shopping center. Roxas smiled at her as they walked around. They stopped and looked at a few things every now and then.

"Want to go see a movie?" Roxas asked.  
"A movie?" Xion asked confused.

"Yeah. Since we don't have work." Roxas laughed.

"Alright then!" Xion agreed.

They walked to the movie theater. The movie that they picked was an adventure one. Halfway through the movie Xion intertwined her hand with Roxas'. He smiled and continued to watch the movie.

After the movie they grabbed a bite to eat at a café that was nearby. Xion laughed as Roxas joked about something that happened on his mission.

"So you getting used to the organization?" Roxas asked.

"As used to it as you are." Xion stated.

"He he." Roxas laughed.

"So why are we doing this?" Xion asked.

"I thought it'd be fun." Roxas stated.

"We could have waited for Axel." Xion said.

"I wanted it to be just us." Roxas stated.

Xion blushed and looked away. She finished her food and waited for Roxas to pay. Once he did they left and decided to board a train.

"Twilight town sure is beautiful." Xion said as she looked out a window.

"Yeah." Roxas agreed as he looked at Xion.

"Where are we going?" Xion asked.

"To another part of town." Roxas answered.

"Alright." Xion said excitedly.

They got off the train at their stop. They walked down to the main area to see a festival going on. They walked slowly through the area examining the different stands. They attempted to remain inconspicuous. Roxas attempted to play a few games as did Xion. Both doing badly in some and good in others.

Roxas won a game and picked a small stuffed moogle as a prize for Xion. She smiled as she accepted the gift. She held the moogle close to her as they continued through the festival.

She followed Roxas away from the festival and up to a hill. They looked out from the hill at the setting sun as they reached the top. Xion sat down on the bench as Roxas stood at the railing. She looked at him and smiled as he came to sit next to her.

She moved closer so she was leaning against him as he sat down. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"This day has been wonderful." She said.

"I know. And I'm glad I spent it with you." Roxas said.

"You are?" Xion asked confused.

She moved away and looked at Roxas confused. He smiled at her and nodded. She returned the smile.

"Of course. You're the only one I'd want to share something like this with." Roxas said.

"Roxas…" Xion whispered.

"Xion… I know this may sound strange, me being a nobody…" Roxas started.

"Yes?" Xion asked.

"I love you." Roxas admitted.

"I love you too…" Xion admitted quietly.

Roxas smiled and tilted Xion's head up. He inched forward and slowly locked their lips together. Xion melted into the kiss as soon as their lips met. She closed her eyes slowly as she let herself drift away. She felt Roxas intertwine their hands together.

Roxas pulled away for air a few minutes later. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him as they sat back on the bench. She leaned her head onto his chest as he laid his on the top of her head.

They looked up as fireworks started to going off. They watched them as they revealed in the feeling that was love. Their love for each other. And looked forward to a brighter future together.

**~End~**

**I hope you all liked it I know it isn't the best. But it's only my second one-shot! Anyways please review.**


End file.
